Craquage en règle
by Uki96
Summary: Humour: Parce que des fois, dans la vie d'un vampire, tout ne va pas comme on l'attend.
1. Chapter 1

Alors là, c'est juste parce que l'on est dimanche soir, que Bruniblondi et Yumika Plume sont des filles patientes avec moi, et que j'avais une énorme envie de détruire quelque chose XD  
><strong>Rating :<strong> M

**Disclaimer : **Vampire Diaries appartiennent à leurs propriétaires

ENJOY !

* * *

><p>Kol était énervé. Il s'acharnait sur son portable, soufflant comme un bœuf alors qu'une veine battait de manière furieuse sur sa tempe.<p>

« Putain de bordel de merde mais tu vas marcher OUI OU NON ?! »

La voix furieuse du vampire retentit dans toute la maison, alors que Rebekah arrivait pour voir son frère taper du poing contre la table.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda d'un air curieux la blonde.

- Ce putain de message ne veut pas s'envoyer parce que ce PUTAIN de Facebook s'est encore planté !

- C'est pour _ça_ que tu t'agaces ? »

Le sourire amusée de sa sœur eut le don d'agacer encore plus Kol.

« C'est ça ? Non mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Que je ne peux pas envoyer de messages sexy à Alaric !

- Tu fais des sextos avec Alaric toi ?

- Oui ! Alors si ce FACEBOOK VEUT BIEN FONCTIONNER A NOUVEAU ce serait GENIAL ! »

Rebekah explosa de rire alors que son frère déployait des trésors de patience pour ne pas exploser l'écran de son portable sous la pression de ses doigts.

L'énervement de Kol atteint son comble, lorsque purement et simplement, son application s'arrêta, sans aucun signe d'alerte.

Criant sa frustration dans toute la maison, il projeta son téléphone contre un mur, qui se brisa sous le coup, avant de commencer à détruire la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, cassant les meubles avec ses poings et faisant des trous dans les murs en donnant des coups de pieds.

Sa fureur pris fin quand Elijah arriva, un air surpris sur le visage, observant le massacre.

« Kol ? Que s'est-il passé ici ?

- Facebook, maugréa le vampire.

- Facebook ? Kol, soupira le plus vieux. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que Facebook n'était pas bon pour toi.

- Donne-moi ton téléphone, sortit le plus jeune d'un ton autoritaire en tendant sa main et tapant du pied.

- Plait-il ? fit Elijah, surpris, avant de tendre son téléphone à son frère. »

Kol prit le téléphone avec un air avide, avant de lancer l'application, avant de hurler de rage.

« Putain ça marche pas non plus sur le tient ! »

Balançant avec force le téléphone en direction d'Elijah, Kol cria à nouveau de colère, ne cessant de s'agacer contre cette 'stupide application qui ne fonctionnait jamais'.

Elijah regardait son frère avec des yeux ronds, ne sachant que faire, avant de finalement hausser les épaules, et repartir dans la bibliothèque, là où il était plus tranquille.

Kol, furieux, décida de faire une promenade, et il sortit à toute vitesse. Traversant Mystic Falls, il hypnotisait au hasard des gens, afin d'avoir leurs téléphones pour essayer d'envoyer des messages à Alaric, mais cela ne fonctionnait jamais dès qu'il se connectait, soit l'application s'éteignait, soit les messages refusaient de fonctionner, rendant le vampire proche de la folie furieuse.

Quand, excédé, il demanda à une dernière personne, et que cela refit le même bug, le vampire, purement et simplement, arracha la tête de l'humain, avant de piétiner le cadavre, crachant sa rage.

Cachant ensuite le corps sur un toi, le vampire se dirigea directement dans l'appartement du chasseur, une idée bien en tête pour chasser sa frustration.

Alaric vint lui ouvrir, alors qu'il menaçait d'enfoncer la porte avec ses toquements à répétition, et vit Kol qui le regardait, le visage en sang, l'œil fou, et les canines sorties.

Le chasseur leva un sourcil surpris, avant de finalement laisser le vampire entrer chez lui.

Kol ne perdit pas une seule seconde, et il fondit sur les lèvres du chasseur, lui mordant les lèvres, les faisant saigner, avant de prendre possession de sa bouche de manière violente. Alaric gémissait de plaisir sous les assauts furieux de la langue du vampire, alors que les mains du brun lui caressaient et lui griffaient le corps, l'excitant au plus haut point.

Quand il sentit que son érection lui faisait mal à être autant compressée dans son pantalon, le chasseur descendit sa main, afin de libérer son membre.

Kol cessa de l'embrasser, avant de lui arracher violemment le pantalon de tissu, posant ses lèvres avides sur le sexe, et lécha avec toute son ardeur, faisant gémir le chasseur qui mit ses mains dans les cheveux du vampire et appuya sur la tête pour effectuer des va-et-vient.

Le vampire releva ensuite la tête, revenant pour embrasser Alaric qui ne faisait plus rien d'autre que ce que le vampire voulait de lui. Le baiser féroce le laissant pantelant, alors que le sang de sa petite blessure continuait de couler, son pantalon déchiré laissait toujours apparaître son érection.

Kol observa sa victime avec un œil lubrique, avant de se retourner pour prendre une poche de sang dans la réserve que lui avait fait Alaric, et bu tranquillement, regardant le chasseur qui avait un air surpris.

« Au moins, maintenant, je ne suis plus le seul à être frustré, sourit Kol en montrant ses dents. »

Alaric gémit de frustration, l'envie se lisant sur ses traits, mais Kol ne faisait aucun signe pour venir l'aider à se soulager.

« Stupide Facebook de merde, grogna Kol une dernière fois avant de vider la poche de sang et disparaître de l'appartement d'Alaric, le laissant encore surpris par son comportement. »

Depuis ce jour, Alaric fit toujours très attention de n'envoyer que des textos, et non plus des messages Facebook.

* * *

><p>Voilà, un bon craquage en règle (n'est-ce pas Bruni ?) doublé de ma grande amie la frustration (n'est-ce pas Yumi ?) XD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Un petit quelque chose qui sort à nouveau des tréfonds de mon esprit dérangé pour vous faire sourire en ces temps sombres de froid XD  
>Alors, ENJOY !<p>

* * *

><p>Depuis l'épisode désastreux de Facebook, Alaric faisant désormais très attention à tout ce qui pouvait mettre Kol en colère de manière impromptue, ce qui n'était pas gagné si on considérait l'accès aux appareils électroniques quasi continu que le vampire pouvait avoir.<p>

Mais pourtant, depuis quelques jours, c'était le calme plat, Alaric pouvait enfin se satisfaire de la présence de son petit ami vampire sans problème. Alors oui le chasseur sortait avec un vampire, mais Isobelle lui avait rappelé à quel point les femmes pouvaient se montrer problématique, et la mort de Jenna fut un douloureux souvenir de ce qu'il pouvait arriver si on sortait avec un humain, ou un vampire. Alors, pour éviter tout problème, il s'était laissé draguer par un vampire millénaire, mais à peine adulte lors de sa transformation. Alaric n'avait en revanche jamais pu se plaindre du sexe la différence d'âge lui posait problème, mais les prouesses physiques de son amant l'épataient à chaque fois et le laissaient épuisé, mais heureux.

Seulement ce jour-là, Alaric, ne comprenant pas les réactions étranges de Kol, décida d'appeler contre toute attente le seul vampire capable de l'arrêter, à défaut de le raisonner.

« Alaric, s'exclama la voix enjouée de Klaus alors qu'il décrochait son portable. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour un chasseur ?

- Klaus, soupira Alaric. C'est Kol… Je crois que tu ferais mieux de venir par toi-même… c'est assez… grave.

- J'arrive, sortit Klaus d'un ton froid sans appel, avant de raccrocher brutalement et se précipiter vers sa voiture, préparant déjà une revanche douloureuse pour quiconque avait osé toucher ou blesser son petit frère. »

Lorsque le vampire déboula enfin chez le chasseur, Alaric vint lui ouvrir la porte, avant de s'effacer pour le laisser passer, un regard désespéré alors que Kol venait d'apparaître dans la pièce.

« Kol ? demanda Klaus, surpris de voir son frère avec un chapelet dans les mains. »

La vampire Original leva les yeux, avant de sourire comme un dément alors que Klaus s'approchait de lui, regardant Alaric avec un air surprit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alaric ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour un plan à trois, et c'est mon frère !

- Crois-moi Klaus, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es venu… attends un peu, ça va arriver, sortit Alaric avec un air blasé. »

La vampire blond leva un sourcil, avant de regarder à nouveau Kol qui cherchait quelque chose dans sa poche. L'ayant apparemment trouvée, il sortit d'un air satisfait une petite flasque qu'il déboucha, avant de jeter son contenu sur son frère qui en fut trempé.

« Qu'est-ce que… commença l'hybride avec surprise.

- EXORCISAMUS TE, OMNIS IMMUNDUS SPIRITUS, OMNIS SATANICA POTESTAS, OMNIS INCURSIO INFERNALIS ADVERSARII, OMNIS CONGREGATIO ET SECTA DIABOLICA, ERGO DRACO MALEDICTE, UT ECCLESIAM TUAM SECURA, TIBI FACIAS LIBERTATE SERVIRE, TE ROGAMUS, AUDI NOS ! »

Et après avoir crié son monologue, le vampire brun regarda son frère avec un air victorieux, avant de courir vers lui et lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Je t'ai sauvé ! sortit le vampire en souriant à son frère qui était encore sous le choc.

- Pourquoi tu viens de me parler en latin ? commença Klaus d'un air encore interdit.

- C'est ce qu'il fait depuis tout à l'heure, soupira Alaric, se caressant les cheveux en un geste désespéré. Depuis qu'il a vu cet exorcisme, il ne peut s'empêcher de répéter tout. J'ai dû me faire exorciser quinze fois au minimum. Je n'ose pas le sortir dans la rue dans cet état-là, s'inquiéta Alaric. »

Klaus était toujours sous le choc, regardant son petit frère avec un regard rond, alors que Kol continuait de se vanter d'avoir sauvé le monde de la menace de…

« C'est qui ce Crowley ? demanda Klaus à Alaric.

- Supernatural, répondit le chasseur avec évidence.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Une série…

- Une… _série _?! Tu veux dire que c'est un vulgaire drama show qui a rendu mon frère aussi stupide qu'une courgette ? Déjà qu'il n'était pas gâté par mère nature, mais là je dois dire que ça atteint des sommets !

- Hey ! protesta Kol. Supernatural, c'est la vie ! Non mais Nik', il faut absolument que tu regardes, non mais tu verrais les vampires là-dedans, apparemment, nous sommes des créatures absolument repoussantes… mais regarde-moi, sourit le vampire en écartant les bras, sa chemise ouverte laissant apercevoir ses abdos fins et sa musculature élancée. Je suis plutôt bien fait n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant il faut que je t'exorcise, tu viens de te faire posséder par Alastair !

-Alastair ? Mais c'est qui ce guignol ?! s'énerva Klaus.

- A mon avis, c'est ton alter ego démoniaque passionné de torture… expliqua Alaric d'une voix calme et ennuyée.

- Mon… alter ego… sortit Klaus, cette fois-ci vraiment dépassé par les évènements. Mais qu'est-ce que cette série a de si particulier ?

- Ne me demande pas, j'ai eu le droit à un topo en bonne et due forme, et j'ai même eu le droit au Destiel, je te passe les détails, mais je me suis retrouvé affublé d'un trenchcoat pendant que ton frère s'amusait à me monter dessus et…

- Je n'ai pas besoin des détails de la vie sexuelle de mon frère merci, grogna Klaus en reprenant contenance.

- Tu as tort Nik', sortit Kol souriant de toutes ses dents blanches. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la vie tant que tu n'as pas connu le Destiel ! Et je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de Lucifer ! Cet ange-là…

- Ange ?! Non mais là c'est bon, je vous laisse entre dégénérés, j'ai un Doppelgänger à gérer et des effusions de sang à commettre, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des enfantillages !

- Klaus, je nierais te l'avoir dit, mais je t'en _supplie_, ne me laisse pas avec Kol, du moins pas aujourd'hui, c'était les deux cent épisodes de la série, et depuis qu'il l'a vu, il ne peut plus rester sur place je ne sais plus quoi faire…

- C'est ta responsabilité mon petit chasseur, je ne suis pas celui qui gère son temps de télévision ! »

Et sur ces mots, le blond disparut en un coup de vent, laissant Alaric perdu face à son petit-ami vampire qui s'approchait de lui avec une démarche féline.

« Je t'avais pas dit que tu serais absolument délicieux avec des ailes ? J'ai toujours voulu savoir le goût d'un ange ! »

Alaric gémit de désespoir, avant de se faire embrasser violemment par le vampire qui venait de lui coller une paire d'ailes dans les mains.

« Et après, on jouera au roi de l'enfer et ses subordonnés, tu seras mon esclave ! sortit Kol en souriant comme un enfant.

- Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de sortir avec toi ? gémit Alaric avant d'enfiler la paire d'ailes. »

Kol sourit vicieusement, avant de fondre sur Alaric pour lui déchirer son tshirt et l'embrasser goulument, faisant soupirer le chasseur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer son vampire fou.

Loin de là, en train de lire un bouquin, Elijah observait avec un air curieux, son frère Klaus se mettre devant la télé en maugréant dieu sait quelles bêtises à propos de Kol et d'une série.

« Non mais tu te rends compte qu'il suffit d'une pauvre série pour qu'il apprenne enfin le latin ? ragea Klaus. Il m'a fallu trois siècles pour lui conseiller de s'y mettre, et tout ce qu'il lui faut c'est une série ?!

- Mais bien sûr Niklaus, sortit Elijah avec douceur, calmant son frère. Tu as parfaitement raison. »

Le plus sage des Mikaelson se leva ensuite, avant de lisser son costume puis sortir de la pièce alors que les sons caractéristiques de la série Supernatural venait de résonner dans la pièce, hors de question qu'il ne s'abaisse à regarde ce show stupide avec son frère, il avait d'autre chat à fouetter.

« Non mais quel famille, soupira Elijah, avant de s'asseoir sur le perron et continuer son bouquin, intituler _L'art de l'exorcisme_. »

* * *

><p>Bon alors voilà… fallait que ça sorte, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, je sais, mais c'est ça qui est bon XD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

De retour pour un truc toujours aussi débile mais qui fait tellement de bien quand on l'écrit XD  
>ENJOY !<p>

* * *

><p>Kol s'ennuyait ferme, comme toujours quand Damon n'était pas en ville et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'amuser à le torturer et son petit ami le chasseur de vampires avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui était jour de corvée et la lessive, ainsi que les produits de nettoyage, coulaient à flot dans tout l'appartement.<p>

Pourtant, le spectacle valait le détour, le chasseur n'avait en tout et pour tout qu'un simple boxer et un tablier de cuisine, rose fluo. Ce vêtement lui avait été offert par Rebekah lors du précédent Noël comme un gage de rappel que Kol n'était pas du tout le type d'homme à faire les tâches ménagères. Alaric, malgré l'ironie évidente du cadeau, avait pourtant trouvé cela bien amusant et le portait maintenant pour n'importe quel occasion, et avec le moins de vêtements possibles afin d'exciter Kol un maximum, comme un rappel que si le vampire faisait les corvées, il aurait l'occasion de pouvoir profiter du corps du chasseur plus vite. Malheureusement, Kol n'avait pas encore saisit le message subliminal et ne faisait donc que regarder son amant, admirant son dos puissant manier l'aspirateur, ses biceps se contracter alors qu'il passait la serpillère et ses fesses fermes se remuer doucement alors que la musique jouait dans l'appartement.

Se roulant dans l'immense lit dans lequel il était depuis le début des activités de nettoyage du chasseur, Kol ne put s'empêcher de soupirer exagérément, indication de son profond ennui, tout en faisant semblant de mourir.

« Alariiiiiiiic, geignit l'Original avec une moue craquante en direction du plus vieux. Regarde-moi ! Je meurs seul, vient avec moi, le lit est vide sans toi ! Et puis j'ai froid, vient me tenir chaud ! ordonna le vampire. »

Alaric sourit d'amusement, mais continua son activité, mais son rictus n'avait pas échappé à Kol.

« Mais alleeeeez ! S'il-te-plaît ! Et cette fois-ci tu seras au-dessus ! Tu pourras même utiliser les objets mais je t'en supplie Al' vient ! »

Alaric rigola franchement face à la supplique de son petit ami capricieux.

« A une seul condition, sortit le barbu. Je veux que tu me fasses des crêpes. »

Le sourire de Kol s'évanouit alors qu'il regarda son amant avec des yeux ronds.

« Des crêpes ? Pourquoi je ferais des crêpes ?

- Parce que j'ai du Nutella à gaspiller et qu'ensuite j'ai une bonbonne de chantilly à déverser sur ton corps, aguicha le chasseur en se léchant doucement les lèvres, attisant le désir dans les yeux de Kol. »

L'immortel se leva en ronchonna, avant de se coller au corps d'Alaric qui en lâcha son éponge qui retomba dans le seau, avant d'embrasser l'humain avec passion, ses mains parcourant le dos musclé, avant de venir caresser la courbe des fesses. Alaric sourit et rompit le baiser, déposant un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant et se mordit la langue pour ne pas craquer face aux yeux du vampire le suppliant.

« Crêpes d'abord, sexe après ! avertit le chasseur alors que le vampire ronchonnait.

- Si tu n'étais pas aussi mignon quand tu me tiens tête, je t'aurais forcé à me prendre là tout de suite contre un mur, murmura vicieusement Kol à l'oreille de son compagnon, la lui mordillant en même temps. »

Le gémissement à peine contenu d'Alaric fit sourire Kol qui caressa les cheveux du brun, mais là encore une main vint bloquer son geste.

« Tu es pire qu'un serpent toi n'est-ce pas ? sortit Alaric en caressant le torse nu de Kol qui frissonna face aux doigts entreprenants.

- N'est-ce pas ? gémit le vampire alors que des sensations de plaisir lui traversaient le corps.

- Crêpes ! menaça le chasseur, avant de lâcher son amant et reprendre son éponge pour frotter les étagères. »

Kol ouvrit la bouche d'ébahissement avant de froncer les sourcils et se plaindre qu'il ne savait rien faire, surtout des crêpes.

Cherchant dans les placards, le vampire finit par dénicher un vieux livre de recettes et se mit à chercher les crêpes. Trouvant ce qu'il voulait, il se mit à suivre la recette pas à pas, se débrouillant comme il pouvait. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, un saladier de pâtes à crêpes trônait fièrement sur le pan de travail et le vampire, tout fier, héla son amant qui l'observait depuis quelques temps déjà avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Al' ! Regarde ! Des crêpes ! Maintenant on peut se mettre à des choses plus amusantes ?

- Pas tout de suite, sourit le chasseur, fais-en cuire quelques-unes, j'ai faim. »

Le vampire soupira, avant de retirer un peu de farine qui était resté sur son torse dénudé, laissant tout le loisir au chasseur d'apprécier son corps fin et musclé. Alaric baissa ensuite les yeux alors que son vampire se penchait pour sortir une poêle, appréciant le tissu fin du jogging qui moulait le fessier de son amant.

Sortant la poêle, le vampire la mit sur le feu, avant de lentement verser une louchée de pâte.

Observant la pâte cuire lentement, le vampire renifla l'air ambiant, tâchant de déterminer à l'odeur le temps de cuisson de la crêpe. Quand il sentit une légère odeur de brûlé, il se dépêcha de se saisir de la spatule avant d'essayer de retourner la crêpe.

Le vampire glissa difficilement la spatule sous la crêpe, avant d'essayer de la retourner, mais échoua lamentablement alors que la moitié de la crêpe était restée collée sur la poêle et commençait à cramer. Surpris, le vampire tourna son regard vers Alaric qui se retenait difficilement de rire. L'immortel fronça les sourcils, avant d'arriver à toute vitesse sur le chasseur et lui écraser le bout de crêpe sur le visage.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! prévint Kol. »

Alaric retira la crêpe de son visage, la goûtant, avant de se mettre à rire franchement.

« Mais il suffisait juste de mettre un peu d'huile pour que cela ne colle pas contre la poêle, se moqua Alaric alors qu'un pli barrait le front du vampire. »

Le vampire renifla, avant de s'en retourner à ses fourneaux et recommencer, cette fois-ci en appliquant de l'huile sur la poêle. Reprenant sa spatule, il essaya à nouveau de retourner la crêpe, espérant que cette fois-ci serait la bonne. Mais alors qu'il donnait un coup de spatule pour la tourner, elle se déchira sous ses yeux, ne laissant que quelques morceaux agglutinés çà et là dans la poêle.

Le rire de l'homme ne put être contenu alors qu'il observait son amant hurler de rage, avant de se saisir de la poêle et de la briser entre ces mains, avant de se retourner vers son chasseur, l'observant avec des yeux furieux.

Alaric continuait de rire, quand il se fit plaquer brutalement contre un mur et arracher son tablier, un vampire furieux qui le dévisageait avec un soupçon de folie au fond de ses prunelles marron.

« Tu savais ce qui allait arriver ! comprit le vampire alors qu'Alaric essuyait ses larmes de rire.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais survécu aussi longtemps, j'avais parié que tu aurais perdu ton calme au bout du premier échec !

- Tu vas me le payer ! »

Kol sortit alors ses canines et mordit violemment Alaric qui gémit sous le choc de la morsure, avant de bien vite soupirer de plaisir. Le vampire continua de boire le sang du vampire, avant de le lâcher, observant avec satisfaction l'érection qui barrait le boxer du chasseur.

« Maintenant, je crois que c'est le moment où ça risque de devenir amusant, sortit le vampire avec une joie perverse. »

Alaric s'approcha à nouveau de lui, mais le vampire se déplaça rapidement, afin de se mettre derrière lui, lui mordant à nouveau le cou pour boire, faisant gémir de plaisir le chasseur.

« Kol, arrête, commença Alaric.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda le vampire en plaquant son torse contre le dos du chasseur et coller son sexe durcit par l'excitation contre son bassin. »

Alaric se colla un peu plus contre son amant, appréciant de sentir la puissance du vampire contre son dos, mais il fut vite privé de ce plaisir quand le téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Quoi ? sortit Kol, s'étant précipité sur le téléphone. Nik'… non… Oh s'il-te-plaît Nik' j'étais occupé ! Non je… Tu me le paieras un jour… »

Et après ce court échange, le vampire revint près d'Alaric qui le regardait avec des yeux suppliants.

« Darling, sortit Kol avec un sourire sadique. Je dois y aller, mais considère ta frustration comme une vengeance pour m'avoir ridiculé ! »

Et sur ces paroles, le vampire prit un tshirt avant de s'enfuir pour rejoindre son frère.

Alaric grogna de colère, il allait tuer Klaus pour avoir osé arrêter son frère en si bon chemin.

* * *

><p>Voilà, encore une fois j'ai sortis tout ce que mon esprit me disait de mettre, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, mais ça m'a fait sourire de l'écrire !<p> 


End file.
